The Culprit of the Night
by Snuggs
Summary: There's a new mask in town, with an attitude and skills to boot. Only question is, whose side is he on? And what's his relationship with Batman? COMPLETE
1. Patrol With Nightwing

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


Chapter One (Patrol With Nightwing):

  


Gotham was scary at night. Maybe it was the size and the depth of it. Or maybe the bloodred sky. The restlessness of the Gotham streets? Or is it the eerie light of the streetlights? Maybe it was the watchful gaze of Gotham's vigilantees. Whatever it was, I couldn't tell you.

  


By day, I'm Tim Drake. A student at Brentwood. By night... well... that's a different story. By night I don a cape and mask and go kick some bad guy ass. Sometimes I go with Batman, but he usually lones it out. Either way, I have someone to talk to: Oracle. Still, other nights I patrol with Nightwing, my surrogate brother. Tonight was one of those nights.

  


Oracle had called Nightwing and I in on a glitch with the security system in the Gotham musem. More accurately, the Jade of Desdemona. The night had been relatively quite, so we decided to check it out. I admit, it is hard to keep up with Nightwing. He somersaulted and glided, and did everything no normal human could have possibly done. I struggled along behind him.

  


"See anything?" He inquired as I took a look around. Nothing. Then to the left.

  


"Wait--" I said seeing an open roof panel.

  


"--I see it too!" He interrupted as a figure in black with a build slightly bigger than Nightwing leaped out. His mask was completely black, and I couldn't see any eye holes. His cape was short and stopped before the hip. It had holes through it and had several tears. It reminded you of a Grim Reaper's Cloak that had shrunk in the dryer. Something that had happened to my own Robin's cape many times over.

  


The figure spotted us instantaneously and bolted for it. We ran after him while I called him in. "Oracle, we got a situation here. We're bearing south from Gotham museum. Contact Batman and tell him to bring the jet, this guy might be quicker than Nightwing."

  


"Roger that, Robin." Oracle responded. The click of computer keys were heard in the background.

  


The runner stopped as Nightwing flipped over him landing directly in front of him. "End of the line--" Unfortunately, Nightwing's planned witty remark was cut short, for the runner lunged to his left, into the darkness of the alley.

  


I cursed under my breath and leaped after him, with Nightwing a few feet away. We landed at the same time. "Where is he?" I asked to myself. As Nightwing took a step, a roar of a motorcycle was heard and it flew over us. We ducked unnecessarily as the intruder zoomed off.

  


As the motor's noise died away, the jet's engine got louder. Batman was directly above us. It seems Bruce's timing had gotten worse in his old age.

  


***

  


"He was quicker than Dick, Bruce." I said to the stern man in front of me. We were back at the musty cave.

  


"Anything else?" Bruce inquired.

  


"He was a little bigger than Nightwing. Smaller than you." Robin said hopefully.

  


"I see." Bruce rubbed his chin. He walked over by the computer and plugged the info in. "Barbara, I want you to cross-analyze the information and see what you can dig up. Whoever it is must be quite the martial artist."

  


"On it, Batman." Oracle said as her face lit up the screen

  


"Give me a list on who Cain trained." Batman ordered.

  


"Cain?" Oracle inquired. "What for?"

  


"Whoever this newcomer is, he's been trained thoroughly in the martial arts. Only someone trained by the best can make that jump and evade Nightwing and Robin. Cain is more than likely to have taught him."

  


"Alright. I'll send Cassandra over tomorrow night. She might be able to help bring down the culprit."

  


"She might. But next time, we come with a plan."

  


Oracle quickly caught on. "What kind of plan?"

  


"We know he's tough, and with little luck, he doesn't know much about Batgirl. So we send Batgirl and Nightwing to give chase, then with Tim on the Redbird."

  


"And you'll be?" Oracle asked, knowing full well of the answer.

  


Batman merely smiled a daredevil smile and pointed up. His smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. He turned to the other two vigilantees. "I want instant feedback. We need to know as much as possible. What his motives are, why he's here." He turned to the computer where Oracle's face was intently watching. "Inform Cassandra that I want instant feedback from her, too."

  


"Got it, Bruce." She smiled. "Anything else?"

  


"No." Batman pulled off his cowl and disappeared into a chamber. He emerged as the infamous Bruce Wayne, Playboy Extraordinare. He put on his fake smile that he uses on everyone. "Have a good night everyone." He proceeded to the upper staircase and disappeared.

  


"See you tomorrow night, Tim." Nightwing got on his Nightcycle. "I got work tomorrow night as well."

  


"Alright then." Tim said as he removed his Robin mask. "I should go too, Babs. Alfred would kill me if I miss another class." He got on his motorcycle. Roars of the two motorcycle echoed through the cave, and in a few moments, they were gone.


	2. Pursuit and Faceoff

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Two (Pursuit and Faceoff):

Nightwing stood on top of the roof watching as Robin chased the masked caper on the adjacent building and failing miserably. With a sigh, he fired his grapple onto a stone gargoyle and flung himself forward to aid Robin. "Oracle," he reported, "I've got visual." He let go of the grapple and flipped backwards, catching a pole that hung from the side of another building. He leaped off the pole, cutting off the masked man.

The figure tried to veer to the left, but Nightwing had anticipated this. "Sorry, but not today." He threw a punch at him.

The figure evaded it easily. Batgirl somehow appeared beside him. How she got there without his knowing was a mystery to him, but this guy was gonna get it. Batgirl and Nightwing tagteaming a person? That was kill.

Nightwing aimed a roundhouse at the guy's neck, while Batgirl aimed a low kick at his knee. To his utmost surprise, the figure blocked his kick and tossed him to the side, knocking him off balance, and brought his knee up, evading Batgirl's kick effectively. This took about less than a second.

His eyes weren't visible, but you knew he was staring at Batgirl, who was the most formidable of the three. Robin came out of nowhere, trying to flying tackle the figure. He was caught off guard and staggered for a few moments, but came back strong. He relinquished Robin's grip on him and tossed him hard to the right, just off the building. Batgirl took a moment to decide, but ultimately went after Robin. Dick, who was already thinking the same thing, jumped off the building after Robin.

They looked up after they were safely on the ground. The figure was in mid-jump into the next building. When all seemed lost, a whirring noise came out of nowhere, and a jet black jet shaped like a bat followed the figure. Nightwing smiled. That bastard was in for it now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Batman leaped off the jet where the man was waiting. "Who are you?" He said monotonously, but firm determination was there.

"It makes no difference who I am." The figure said. "But for now, you can call me Shadow," He smiled.

"I know you stole a rare Egyptian jewel in the Gotham museum last night. I want you to return it." Batman said.

"Too late. I did my job, I've already been compensated for my trouble." Shadow said.

"Come with me, I need to turn you in." Batman took a step forward.

"You _do_ know I won't go willingly, right?" Batman could've sworn the face underneath the mask smiled.

"I thought as much," Batman kept his voice even. He aimed a jab at Shadow's face, who effectively dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. Batman's six pack and armor protected him. He didn't even wince. "That won't work against me."

"I can see that." Shadow said sarcastically. He jumped up and roundhoused Batman across the face. He was just about to finish Batman's heavy-breathing figure when he heard a commotion near the edge of the roof. "You got lucky, Bruce, until next time." He ran off and disappeared into the night.


	3. Digging Up The Past

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Three (Digging Up The Past):

Batman pulled off his cowl revealing the handsome face of Bruce Wayne. He plopped himself on the chair in front of the Batcomputer and got to work.

He knew who the man behind the mask was. Only one other person could've taken him off guard like that. Only one person could piece together that he was actually Bruce Wayne.

He searched endlessly for the record. His record. It was all there. Finally, he came upon it. The evil glint of the beady eyes that belonged to none other than the Joker taunted him. The Joker had long been dead of course, brought to the mercy of Nightwing and finished off. But the Joker did have something that still stained his honor. He had murdered the second Robin, Jason Todd. Jason Todd hadn't been the perfect sidekick, always independent, wanting more information. He supposed he couldn't help himself, of course, being as headstrong as he was.

Jason Todd's body was never found by the authorities. Batman hadn't examined it, for the corpse's horrid smell sickened him. Instead, he savored his memory of the young vigilante who tried so hard to escape the tyranny of Gotham's underworld, but not even Batman could help him with that one. The body of Robin was left to decompose. The shot had been lethal. But what if, against all odds, the second Robin had fought and won back his life? What if Jason Todd was alive and well, using the time to master his skills as a martial artist for yet another encounter with his mentor? Was it possible that a shadow of the rebellious spirit Jason Todd held lies in grim expression behind the mask? Batman had to find out. The pain did not matter, he simply owed it to Jason.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What's up, boss?" Nightwing joked as he arrived at Oracle's.

"I know who Shadow is." Batman claimed, "Or at least, I'm almost positive."

Nightwing cocked an eyebrow. "You do?"

"But Oracle said she wasn't able to dig up anything on Cain!" Robin persisted.

"She wouldn't because there aren't any. Nothing connected to him anyway." Batman informed. "I think the mysterious Shadow is linked to the Joker. If that's true, then we're all in danger." Batman said grimly. "He knows who I am. He knows who my adopted son is, and he knows who my other surrogate son is."

"What do you suggest we do?" Oracle inquired.

"I'll figure it out. I'll take Batgirl with me. The rest of you stay put."

"--You can't be serious--" Nightwing.

"--That's not fair--" Robin.

"No." Batman replied. "You don't know what you're dealing with. If you knew, you'd hold back. Holding back at a crucial moment like this could mean life and death."

"Who exactly are we dealing with here?" Nightwing asked annoyed.

Batman ignored the question. "Oracle, I want you to stay out of this. He might try to hurt you to get to me."

"Let him try." Oracle said in fierce determination, "I'm a big girl now, Bruce. I can handle myself. The main problem is how we're going to stop him."

"Leave that to me." Batman turned to walk to the open window.

"Wait!" Nightwing looked up, but he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There were many drafts with Chapter Three. The first attempt was a student from Cain, but I found that creating a character and making it major right away was quite annoying as there were many gaps in the plot. So the villain in this story is definitely a character we've faced before.


	4. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Four (Confrontations):

Batman patrolled the skies, watching intently on any abnormal sign below. Nightwing's motorcycle appeared below, racing down the streets. No doubt he wanted to talk, but too bad. Batman did not want to discuss his past. "Batman." Oracle's voice honed in, "There's was a glitch in the Gotham bank's security. I'm a little suspicious, want to go check on it?"

"I'm on it." He answered grimly and changed directions to North Gotham.

Minutes later, he jumped out of the jet and ran to the edge of the roof. He leaped off before reaching it and fired his grapple. It caught something and he swung himself to the rooftop of Gotham Bank. Silently, he waited, looking below for any signs of the culprits.

"Won't find any down there." An amused voice said below him. It was Catwoman.

"What are you doing here, Selena?" Batman asked surprised.

"What's the matter?" Catwoman said silkily, "Can't a girl walk around at night?" She put her hands on Batman's chest, backed up and roundhoused him across the face. Batman jerked to the right. "I'm disappointed in you." She giggled. "After all these years, the faceoffs, and the fights, you still can't see that I'm going to kick you right after the small talk."

Batman got up and tackled her to the ground. Her flexibility, however, caused her to wriggle out of his grip. "That won't work, Batman. If that's all you got, I'm afraid one on one isn't a fair fight."

"How about three on one then?" Robin and Nightwing landed to join the fight. Oracle must've told them to come.

"Awww..." Catwoman gloated, "Does Batman need his little birdy friends to help him fight a girl?"

"Stay out of this!" Batman ordered at the two.

"No, Batman." Catwoman stopped laughing, because there was now a new figure, who appeared from inside the roofpanel of the bank.

"Meet my new partner: Shadow." Catwoman smiled. "Sorry, Bat, but the girl sleeps with the bad ones and takes the good ones home."

"Three on one isn't fair. How about three on two." Shadow suggested.

"How about four on two." Batgirl landed softly on the roof. Everyone was here. 

Shadow laughed. "Okay, then. But I must warn you guys. You're gonna lose." He leaped forward to confront Batman and Batgirl. Nightwing and Robin double-teamed Catwoman. She cracked her whip lazily to fend off Robin and kicked Nightwing in the gut.

"That oughtta teach you to attack a woman." She watched how Shadow was doing.

Shadow dodged Batgirl's punch and hit Batman right in the jaw. Batgirl tried to knock him out with a cross cut, but he evaded in the nick of time. As he leaned back, he kicked Batgirl in the stomach and sent her flying. Batman tackled him to the ground before he regained his balance. Shadow quickly loosened Batman's grip and kicked sending his attacker off him, but not unbalanced. He jumped up, ready to take on the other two. Batgirl was closer and running towards him. He spun kicked her in the face and used his foot to throw her to Batman, who was now also running at him. He stopped at his tracks and laid Batgirl on the floor. When he looked up, Shadow was there, who immediately threw a punch that sent him backwards off the roof. He grasped the edge and pulled himself back up. When he scanned the roof. Only the vigilantees were there. Batgirl was getting up shakily. Robin was helping Nightwing get to his feet. Batman paused to look if they were okay. Once confirmed, he turned, fired a grapple up and headed to his jet. Time to head back to the cave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: The next chapter's done, but I'm just waiting until I get a little more people reviewing until I post it up.


	5. Struggling Emotions

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Five (Struggling Emotions):

Batman stood in the place he knew too well. Not only had he taken his parents' life, but he took Jason Todd's as well. "Jason." He muttered. He stared at the spot that had haunted his dreams as much as the alley where his parents had died. He pictured Jason's anguished face moments before the shot. Moments before everything was in place. Moments when the second Robin still existed.

"Having fun, Bruce?" Shadow came in through a roof panel. "I guess it's my fault. You'd probably guess that I'd come back here."

"Yes." Batman said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive, Jason?"

Shadow's nerve exploded. "What?" He said voice slightly rising, all sarcasm gone. "You left me to die! I'm supposed to come back to you with open arms? Sorry old man but it doesn't work that way! We were partners! Like you and Dick! You betrayed me!" Batman flinched.

"You couldn't have survived that shot. And if you did, you should've been crippled. How did you live?" Batman asked curiously.

"I don't owe you any answers, but in any case, you're right. I should've died, but that wasn't me, you were fooled." His eyebrows settled, but his eyes still full of anger. "The Joker came to me one night while I was on patrol. He said he had the answers to all my questions. The ones you wouldn't give me. The ones I needed."

"What?" Batman was taken aback.

"That's right, Bruce. It was all a dud, you were fooled, you're the fool. The Joker told me so, and I believe him. Look at you, crying over your dead folks like a traumatized little wimp. Well, don't cry over spilled milk. They were too weak against the Joker. We faked the whole thing and switched me and a kid that Joker gassed. All I had to do was get him some money, which I did under your nose. Shouldn't have tried so hard to ignore my faults, huh, Bruce?"

"You helped murder someone." Batman said desperately.

"Hey! It wasn't me who pulled the trigger. As I recall, if it was me, you'd have left me to die." Shadow screamed. "I wanted answers and it was your worst enemy who gave them. What does that tell you?"

"You weren't ready for them." Batman argued.

"Let me decide if I'm ready for it or not, Bruce. I've been training since then, like you did. Thanks to some money I snagged under your nose, I was able to get around. There was only one thing in my mind. Getting back at you."

"I'm sorry." Batman said grimly.

"You're sorry?" Shadow said incredulously. "I hate you, Bruce. I would be more than happy to kill you. You never did trust me as a friend. I like it much better as your enemy. I'm in control, Bruce. I can take you down. I will take you down."

"I can't let you do that." Batman said.

"Watch me!" Shadow pulled back and punched Batman clear in the face. He landed hard on the ground, but got up immediately. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to punch back. "What's the matter, Bruce?" Shadow taunted. "Am I still the little fighter you remember? Bet you wish you told me more now." He kicked Batman square in the chest and sent him flying backwards into a wall. Batman lay for a second and got back up. Shadow ran at him, but Batman seemed to wake up. He leaped up, evading Shadow and fired his grapple at the roof panel. He climbed quickly and got out of the building. Behind him, he could still hear Shadow. "That's right, you coward. Run like the animal you are!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Batman pulled off his cowl. He had locked the Batcave down, since Shadow would most likely be coming for him. He did not want another confrontation. He had a feeling that maybe he could make everything right. They could be a team again. _No_, a little voice said in the back of his head, _Jason's a criminal now_. But hadn't Cassandra been one, too? _No_, he told himself, _Jason knew better_. He changed quickly, wanting to get the costume off him. His chest hurt so much, not from the bruise Shadow gave him, but from his words. Just how hurt was Jason Todd? Was he that terrible of a surrogate father and partner? The hurt reminded him of something. Dick. Only Nightwing would understand completely what Jason went through. He would understand more than anyone. After all, he was the first Robin and went through a lot of the things Jason did. He stared at the phone debating to himself. Yes, he would call Dick. He simply owed it to Jason to try and help him.


	6. Shadows Revealed

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Six (Shadows Revealed):

A lone figure waited, embracing the darkness in the residence of Richard Grayson. He didn't have to wait long, as Dick had been off duty for half an hour already. A clinking of keys had been heard outside and the door creaked open. Dick walked inside, casually at first, but cautiously as he took his first step. He turned around to put down his badge, but not his gun. He kept a hand near it just in case. He could sense something coming at him. Shadow? Batman had warned him about this. Maybe he should've stayed out of it. No, he couldn't stay still for more than a minute.

The floorboards gave a slight creak that even a mouse could've missed. Dick turned at the last second and roundhoused the intruder. A gloved black hand caught it and lightly shoved it away. "It's me."

"Batman?" Dick said surprised. "What're you doing here? I didn't think Bludhaven was part of your patrol."

"A regular riot." Batman said uninterested. "I'm here to talk about Jason."

"Jason?" Dick's face turned stony. "Why? What do you want to know about Jason?"

"He's the Shadow." Batman informed.

"What?" Dick said increduluously. "What the fuck is he doing fighting against us then? Oh! I get it! This is some kind of sick joke!"

Batman glared at him. "No, not _your_ sick joke, Bruce. I mean Jason's!" Dick corrected.

"The Jason we know is gone. Shadow wants nothing more than to see me dead."

"What? Why?" Dick was alert.

"He thinks we betrayed him." Batman looked down.

"You'll have to explain that one later. How can I help?"

"I don't know how he feels. I think you'd be better. You two were closer and had similar experiences." Batman answered.

Dick nodded. "A reasonable thing. But why didn't you tell me Bruce?" Annoyance was in the last part.

"I knew you'd hold back when you're fighting him." Batman responded.

"Like you're doing?" Dick shot.

"What--" Batman started.

"--Oh cut the bullshit, Bruce! I saw the first fight you two had. You didn't even land a hit. Normally, you'd have taken advantage of him hitting your body armor."

"I don't--"

"No, Bruce. Enough of this shit. I'll help you. For Jason's sake. You do this everytime. To me, to Jason, and pretty soon... to Tim! I can't do it alone though. You're going to have to give Jason some answers." Dick put on his Kevlar suit.

"He doesn't want to talk to me." Batman reasoned as Dick put on his gloves.

"I'll persuade him to let you live long enough to talk." Dick answered wryly. Dick inserted his gadgets and mask.

"I--" Batman started.

"--Goodbye, Bruce." Nightwing leaped out of the window, and into the concrete jungle.


	7. The Voice of Reason

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Seven (The Voice of Reason)

Nightwing leaped off the Bell Tower. He and Babs had a little chat. He told her about what Bruce was up to, and not to contact him for he had an errand that concerned one Jason Todd. He roamed the rooftops, knowing that he would run into Shadow sooner or later. Finally, as he was about to grapple himself onto another higher rooftop, a dark blur descended down, fired a grapple and landed right in front of Nightwing. He seemed surprised to find him.

"Hi, Jason. Long time, huh?" Nightwing said.

"Don't call me Jason. I'm Shadow now." Shadow said.

"Shadow, huh? Guess you're more like the old man than you thought." Nightwing joked. He stopped laughing quickly when he saw the murderous look in Jason. "Sorry. Look, Jason, we need to talk."

"If Bruce sent you, I don't want to hear it." He started to walk away.

Nightwing grabbed his shoulder, something that would reassure Jason back in the day, but that was then, this was now. Shadow turned and punched him square in the jaw. "Sorry." He said sarcastically. "Reflex."

"Reflex my ass." Nightwing said as he got up. "What've you been doing? You never used to be this strong." Nightwing decided the Kiss-Ass maneuver was his best shot.

Thankfully for him, it worked. Shadow seemed to smile ominously. "Did a little training here and there."

"And Catwoman? Since when were you two an item? I think you pissed Batman off... you know... going with his girl and all." Nightwing joked.

Shadow's shoulders shook as if he was laughing. "Catwoman and I aren't doing anything. Partners, nothing more. When my funding ran short, I decided that Vigilante work wasn't for me. So I did some odd jobs."

"Odd jobs?" Nightwing stood up straight. "As in criminal activity?"

"You could call it that." Shadow laughed. "You have more to gain in that business."

"And everything else to lose." Nightwing said sternly.

"You don't have to pull a Bruce on me, you know." Shadow challenged.

Nightwing sighed. This Jason was so different, but also the same. How could he accept that his surrogate brother was a criminal? "The Jewel in the Museum?"

"The Penguin." Shadow answered without hesitation.

"The Bank?"

"Rupert Thorne." Shadow.

"I don't suppose I can tell you to stop?" Nightwing asked hopefully.

Shadow looked at him for a second and laughed. "Dick, I'm not the Jason you remember. I remember the days when I worshipped the ground you, Batman, and even Superman walked on. All of you were above me. Those days are over. I'm my own man. I make my own decisions. I can take you all."

Nightwing's breath was stuck in his throat. "And now?"

"Now, I do my own thing. I'm independent, like I always wanted. I trained like you and Batman, I'm as good as you two and if not, better. I do whatever I want with my life and it's great. Now that I think about it, the green and red really wasn't my color."

"You do your own thing by stealing, is that it?" Nightwing said a little angry.

Shadow looked disappointed. "Don't be like this, Dick. I don't have anything against you. You didn't leave me to die."

"That wasn't anyone's fault, Jason. Babs said that she checked the vital signs, you were dead before they left. But that wasn't you, was it?" Nightwing said a little disgusted.

"They would've let me die. Don't you see? The good guys will always lose."

"I understand where you're coming from, Jason, but you're a bit confused--"

"I'm not confused, Dick." Shadow said matter-of-factly, "in fact, I have never been less confused in my life."

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"All my life, I wanted answers. I never got them from anyone I trusted, so I turned to the ones that I didn't. They gave them to me."

"I understand that, Jason. That's just how Bruce is. He does that with everyone, not just you. When I was Robin, that whole thing was an issue. A big one. That's why I stopped being the Boy Wonder in the first place. I remember you asking me that. Yeah, Bruce and I were a team, we were the dynamic duo... well so were you and Bruce, too! When you put on that costume, you were Robin, not me. Being his partner means you have to put up with his good side and his bad one too."

"Bit of a hypocrite, aren't you?" Shadow shot.

"I came back, didn't I?" Nightwing reasoned. "I didn't carry a grudge. I knew being the sidekick wasn't for me. I donned my own suit, like you did. But unlike you, I stayed on the good side."

"You'll lose." Shadow said.

"Maybe. But that's not the point. We're a team, Jason. We were, and we always will be. Each night, we roam the rooftops to make our cities a safer place to live, to strike fear in the minds of the crooks. We fill up Blackgate Prison, and our names strike fear in the Gotham Underworld."

"Nice speech." Shadow commented wryly.

"Yeah, see you some time, Jason. I'm sorry I wasn't more help, but I simply can't help someone who lives in their own little shell. You're an adult now, stand on your own two feet and suck it up. Bruce had to, I had to, Babs had to."

"I can't." Shadow looked down.

"You can. And I hope you will." Nightwing got up and walked to the ledge. He turned, "For your sake." He jumped off the roof and made his way back to his Nightcycle. No one followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: All chapters to ten are done. I'm just waiting some time to post each one of them.


	8. Abduction

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Eight (Abduction):

Tim Drake sighed as the whistle blew. Gym class. Normally he would've welcomed physical activity, but this was school, he had to hold back. At night, he was the Boy Wonder, at school, just another wimp that the upperclassmen could push around. He stepped up to the mat. Wrestling a crook down was fun. Wrestling a teenager was scary, especially one you hated. You had to be careful with your strength. He got into a ready position and the whistle blew.

Tim's senses heightened as he looked his opponent's fat ugly face form into a grimace. They circled, sizing each other up. Compared to Brad, Tim Drake was a toothpick with a blunt end. Brad pounced, getting a hold of Tim. All at once, Tim's reflexes kicked in. He wriggled out of his grip, as he crouched. He then dived forward, shoulder tackling Brad. In an instant, he realized what he had done. He loosened his grip and feigned amazement as Brad relinquished his grip entirely and got on top of him. When Tim thought that he had to only wait a few seconds until the match was over, he was wrong. Brad started to punch him continually, "No one takes me down, you little bastard. I'll show you what I do to toothpicks like you." Tim's arms were pinned by Brad's knees. All he knew was he couldn't take the beating for long. He kicked his legs up, knocking Brad flying forward, away from Tim and out of the ring. The whistle blew long before, however, for punching was illegal and against school rules.

"Mr. Parker!" The Coach said, "Come with me to the Principal's Office." The two walked off hurriedly.

Tim sighed. He would get a telling off later by Bruce. Of course he knew better. He should've had to control his own strength without effort. He hadn't failed to do so since the beginning of training. He walked to the showers with a shiny bruise on his cheek. He was in for it now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nightwing undressed fuming. Jason was such an idiot! He trusted him, and Jason had the nerve to do this! Bruce raised him! So what if he didn't have answers! So what if he was misunderstood! So is every fucking kid within a thousand miles away. The only problem is, they learn to deal with it.

Dick sighed as he took off the mask. Now that he thought about it, Jason was really different from he and Tim. He gave in to the bad guys too easy. The hate for Batman outweighed the good. He dived into the covers of his bed. He'd sleep on it. He made sure to lock all his windows. No need for surprises. As soon as he relaxed his tensed muscles, he fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bruce walked our of the Bell Tower with a smile on his face. He was not in any way happy, but it was all for his front. He told Barbara of what Nightwing and he experienced with Jason. They decided to hide it from Tim, too, since he was most vulnerable to what Jason had to say. Of course, she was outraged that she wasn't informed earlier. After all, she was Jason's surrogate sister.

"I can't believe you guys," Barbara had ranted, "Hadn't I proven myself effective despite my situation?" Situation meant that she was paralyzed from waist down. "Or do you think I can't handle it?" She had raged, "Quit trying to protect me, both of you! I'm a big girl now!" It was a situation that neither Nightwing or Batman could handle. Women was not their specialty. Well, not Barbara anyway.

He closed the door on his car and drove off to Wayne Manor, where he would be patrolling the skies again an hour later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

While Bruce Wayne continued to drive, it had grown dark. Tim Drake walked into his dormitory, telling his alcoholic room mate that he would hit the covers as he was tired. A caped figure emerged from Tim's window, with a flash of green and red here and there. Robin patrolled the streets, as he always did when he was tense. It was dark enough now. An distant scream woke him from his daydream. He jerked his head toward to the right where the noise had come from.

"Wassa matter, lady?" A low voice laughed, "Don't you know how to? Take it like a woman, bitch!" He smacked her down to the ground. "This won't take long."

It was then that Robin decided to intervene. He dived forward, off the ledge of his cover, "You're right. It won't take long... to kick your asses anyway. Leave the woman alone.

"Stay out of this, birdie!" His comrade said. "No one messes with the Wildcat Gang."

"Wildcat, huh? Original. I know a prep school football team named after them." Robin smiled cherishing the grimace the other guy wore into a look of pure anger.

"You better watch it, punk. There are three of us, and one of you. Besides you're just a little kid! You expect to take us on your own?" The three of them laughed.

"Yeah, that's the general idea." Robin commented.

"Get 'im!" The leader said, who was the one that previously talked to the girl, who was now cowering in a corner.

The big one to the right took our a switchblade. He slashed at Robin, who ducked, grab his wrist, broke the wrist, and kicked him in the shins. He then proceeded to leap forward and knee his adversary in the stomach. The big guy flew backwards. This was definitely easier than wrestling Brad.

The smaller guy was spooked now. "Hey! N-No one t-takes out Big D!" He stuttered. He took our a pistol and fired at Robin. Using his evasive reflexes he dived to the side, hugging the shadows of the alley, where the streetlights dare not touch. Robin crept silently towards the guy with the gun. The leader was now watching for any sign of him, while the other gang member shot blindly.

"Quit shooting, you asshole! You'll attract the cops!" The leader ordered. "Give me a kiss, sweetheart..." He leaned forward to kiss the girl, but the girl in the corner managed to bring his foot up nailing him in the unmentionables.

"What?" The guy stopped shooting to look at his leader. Mistake number one, and last. Robin leaped out of the shadows and kicked the guy in the chest. The man staggered backwards as he gripped on a rusty ladder that was the fire escape. "Why you little--"

Unfortunately, he didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was uppercutted painfully and flew upwards, only to come crashing down with a loud crack. Robin turned, who noticed the leader already up heading to the girl who tried to run, his eyes were blazing with fury. He had not noticed that Robin was there. He brought his arm back for a smack, but Robin grabbed it, twisted, broke his wrist, and hit a spot in the back of the guy's neck, knocking him out cold.

He turned around, "You oka--" A dart punctured his shoulder. "Wha-aarrgghhh?" His face went numb. He stared at the woman but hit vision blurred. He tried to run away, but his knees collapsed. The only noise that he could make was a slight groan.

"Hey, birdie." An obnoxious high voice greeted. "Didja miss Auntie Harley?" She laughed mockingly. "Well, I sure missed you." She pulled back her hand and jerked it forward, making contact between Robin's eyes. Unconsciousness was immediate.


	9. A New Threat

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Nine (A New Threat):

Batman and Nightwing landed softly at the top of the Bell Tower. "Did you see him?" Batman inquired.

"Not a trace. It's like he disappeared." Nightwing reported. "What about you, Oracle?" He said into his microphone. "Have you found out anything?"

The droning of Barbara Gordon's voice was heard by both Batman and Nightwing. "That's a negative. Tim Drake is supposed to be at his dorm. Are you sure he isn't there?"

"I'm positive." Nightwing responded. "Batman and I have already checked with his professor. He hasn't reported in class today. He was last seen last night by his dorm mate."

"The Alcoholic?" Barbara asked.

"The same. Thought Tim played hookie at first, I mean, that's what a normal person would think. Not in school, not at the dorm. But we all know Tim doesn't want any beef with Bruce."

Batman grunted. "Let's keep looking." Nightwing only nodded. The two vigilantees ran at opposite directions and leaped off the sides.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Catwoman walked gingerly on the catwalk of a warehouse. She had beaten up a man that claimed Harley Quinn was back. That couldn't be true. If she was, Catwoman was positive that she was responsible for Robin's disappearance. After all, Gotham Port on the East side of Gotham was his territory. She wasn't stopped at all when she beat a whole crew up and smuggled the jewel she stole to Bludhaven, where the Penguin would pick it up. Shadow was gone as he was escorting it at the present moment. Escorting in a boat full of unconscious and bound passengers.

She leaped off the catwalk and landed lightly on the dusty cemented floor. She stood up straight as the hair on her back stood on end. Something was amiss.

The lights flared on and an estimated fifty gun barrels were aimed at her. "Well whadda we have here?" An annoying voice said. A figure in red and black emerged out of the crowd. "Oh look! It's Batman's bitch!" She yelled.

In the blink of an eye, Catwoman unwound her whip and cracked it at Harley. Harley, however, caught it in her small hands and pulled. Catwoman had better strategy though. Using the momentum Harley gave her, she kicked Harley in the stomach.

"Awww... did that hurt?" Catwoman purred. Harley's amused face turned to a grimace. Catwoman pulled back and scratched her hard across the face. "How about now?" She grabbed Harley, twisted around, and threw her against the wall.

"Whadda ya want, bitch?" Harley whispered as she wiped some blood from her mouth.

"Don't want any trouble." Catwoman said putting her hands up.

"Bit late for that! Look what you did to my face!" Harley fumed.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't have to do much. Besides, I made you look better if I did anything at all." Catwoman laughed. Harley looked murderous.

"Why you little--" Harley started.

"Here's how it is." Catwoman said. "You're after Batman, right?"

"No. That other little birdie, Nightwing or whatever. He killed Mr. J." Harley's face turned red with anger.

"That clown needed to shut up anyway." Catwoman mumbled, but quickly shut up as he saw the reaction on Harley's face. Catwoman observed that she was about to give her men the signal to shoot. "Nuh-uh..." Catwoman purred, "You haven't heard what I've got to say."

"I think I heard enough!" Harley screamed. She turned around. "When I turn around again, I expect to see Catwoman looking like a piece of Swiss Cheese."

A millisecond before the bullets hit the spot where Catwoman was, Catwoman leaped up, back on the catwalk. She rushed to the control room, and cracked her whip at the electrical box. The lights went out instantenously. Now for some fun.

A series of loud thuds, grunts, yelps, and gunfire were heard in the dark. Harley Quinn managed to find her way to the Control Room and turned the generator for the reserves back on. The lights flickered dimly as Catwoman was seen punching the last of her men. Bodies of unconscious gunmen lay scattered throughout the building. 

"Whadda ya want?" Harley asked ferociously as Catwoman approached her.

"Listening now, are we?" Catwoman grinned.

"La la la la la... Screw you!" Harley screamed.

Catwoman frowned and slapped her in the face. "Bitch. Now listen." Harley was dumbfounded but managed a meek nod. "You want Nightwing. And my, uh... partner... wants Batman."

"Don't you want Batman, sweetie?" Harley asked sarcastically. "Well, not in the way Shadow wants him. He wants him dead."

"Sounds good. But who's shadow? Another superhero with his underwear on the outside?" Harley mocked.

"No. He's against Batman. Although you might know him. Jason Todd." Catwoman waited a moment for the name to sink in.

"W-W-What?!" Harley screamed. "So he's still alive. The little ungrateful bastard."

"Are you listening or not?" Catwoman asked.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Harley.

"I propose that we work together."

"What about Shadow?" Harley.

"He's old news. Besides, girls like us need to stick together." Catwoman.

"Why should I help you?" Harley asked suspiciously.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Catwoman answered lightly.


	10. Double Cross

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Ten (Double Cross):

Shadow leaped over the building, zooming down in a blurr. He didn't need a grapple. He had been taught thoroughly in the arts of Ninjutsu and other effective martial arts. After swinging around buildings, retracing his path repeatedly to ward off anyone following, he stopped upon a dark alley. At the end was a dumpster, but he stopped feet apart and looked down. Right next to him was a circular door. He prodded it open and walked into headquarters.

"Hey, Catwoman." He greeted. "Anything new?"

"No." Catwoman stood up. In the dim light, her seductive appearance was enough to make the gayest men drool. Unfortunately, Jason Todd was not gay and managed to restrict their relationship to nothing more than allies. Good for him, as he would soon realize that he was in for a double cross.

"Good." Shadow turned around. His muscles tensed. Something was amiss. His attention was focused on the floor, feeling intently for any vibrations. No noise was heard coming from Catwoman, but from the floor, she was approaching him. Vibrations stopped and a a split second later, Shadow jerked to the side and grabbed Catwoman's hand as she dived for him. In her hand was an electric gun. "Why?" Shadow asked monotonously.

"Why what?" Catwoman responded.

"This betrayal." Shadow.

"You should be used to it now, Shadow." Catwoman kicked him in the chest. "Besides, a woman has her needs."

Shadow could only stare back at her. "Of course." He roundhoused her across the chest.

Catwoman fell back, winded. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

"No, but you're neither, you bitch." Shadow was about to finish her off when Catwoman took out a remote and pressed the button. Explosions erupted around him... then smoke. When the debris subsided, he was alone. Catwoman was gone, whiskers and all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Yeah, I know, it's short.


	11. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Eleven (Home Sweet Home):

Shadow swung from rooftop to rooftop, looking for any sign of Catwoman. He pictured what he would do when he caught her. He would make sure to crush her head with his palms and decimate her insides with his boots. He was so deep in thought, that he did not notice a black jet behind him taking aim.

A loud cracking noise was heard behind him. Using the reflexes developed over the years, Shadow tried to leap aside. He was too slow, however, a net discharging explosive amounts of electricity caught him by the waste and knocked him against the pavement of a rooftop. He groaned. The last thing he saw was an approaching caped figure. Batman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Jason." Batman said, waking him up from his stupor. Shadow awoke to find himself held captive in a glass room in the Batcave. He punched the glass. Nothing happened.

"It's no use, Jason. That's been developed by the latest in Wayne Enterprises. Even I couldn't break through it."

"Yeah?" Shadow said. "Well you're not me." He took out a small pellet from his boot and chucked it down as hard as he could. Yellow smoke exploded out and took the room. All at once, the smoke edged around the frame of the glass and eventually, throwing it aside like a rag doll. The glass pane hit Batman square and knocked him to the ground. As the smoke cleared, Shadow stood with one foot on Batman's chest.

"Wouldn't get up if I were you." Shadow warned. "You don't know what other kinds of surprises I have in store for you."

"You're in my cave." Batman informed. "You can't beat me in my own turf."

"I've been here. I was Robin, remember?" Shadow laughed.

"Things change." Batman said.

Shadow froze for a moment, contemplating what he had just said. A familiar voice came from the mouth of the cave leading to the back of Wayne Manor. "Yes, they do."

Shadow turned just in time to connect with Nightwing's kick. He stumbled back in shock. "It's over, Jason. We're taking you down. You're going to Blackgate."

"I don't think so, Dick." Shadow wiped the blood from his lips. He regained his composure and fighting stance. Batman and Nightwing circled around him.

Batman faked a punch as Nightwing sent a kick to Shadow. Shadow backflipped off the circle and landed behind Nightwing. He jumped and sent a devastating kick against Nightwing's face. Nightwing flew back stunned. As Nightwing hit the ground, Shadow landed, but was hit by a devastating shoulder tackle from Batman. His body was then painfully slammed into the rocky wall. His feet were off the ground as Batman struggled to keep him contained. Shadow jerked his knee up, catching Batman in the lungs. He grabbed Batman's chest from under his arms and lifted him up. He spun Batman in the air and slammed the caped crusader hard on his back. As he stood up straight, Nightwing came at him with a flying kick. Shadow was caught off guardand tumbled off the side of the rocky cliff. A loud bang was heard as Nightwing looked down. A dark figure had grappled to safety. Shadow.


	12. The Past At Rest

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Twelve (The Past At Rest):

Shadow landed hard on the ground. He lost his footing and rolled downhill. Of course he'd been seen, his being in the Batcave wasn't exactly part of the plan. He slowly got up and took a breath shakily. He was being hunted, he'd need to move soon.

Shadow examined the cave as he ran. The first thing he needed to do to take the advantage was to set up the battlefield. He'd need something that worked to his favor. Finally, he spotted it. He leaped off and landed softly on the cave floor. He turned into a narrow passage. By setting up the fight here, he could get rid of the advantage they had. Two on one may have been a bad situation for Shadow, after all, both Nightwing and Batman had been a formidable team. No doubt they had prepared for the fight sufficiently.

His labored breath slowed as his camouflaged body seemed to blend into the black walls of the cave. He sensed everything from vibrations to the sound of bats blinking, which was very much less than a whisper. His sense of smell could sense blood. He was bleeding and his body ached, but he dared not move a muscle. Another smell caught his attention, but his composure lay undisturbed as he crouched, ready and unmoving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nightwing landed on the floor of the cave making sounds that were slightly louder than a whisper. Batman followed him closely, making no noise except for the billowing of his large cape.

Nightwing looked around. They had come upon a narrow passage. He could've sworn he heard Shadow move this way. As he was about to turn back, he was launched bodily into the wall. Things broke. Not the walls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Batman jerked back, unbelieving what he'd seen. Shadow had stood next to them all along! He readied himself into an Aikido fighting stance. This time, he was ready.

Shadow struck with a kick to the side. Batman grabbed the foot and threw Shadow away. But Shadow, more confident now, landed silently like a panther as he hit, feet first into the wall. He recoiled and leaped off, shoulder tackling Batman into another wall.

Batman grimaced as he struggled to get up, but Shadow put a foot on his chest. "Not this time, Bruce." He declared.

"I understand. But know this," Batman said. A flicker of a smile appeared on his lips, "My cave, my rules."

Just then, the wall next to them exploded into a red and blue blur. It spun quickly and marvelously with the greatest finesse. The blur stopped revealing a muscular figure with a red cape. On his chest was an "S". "Super--" Jason started, but he was immediately pinned into a solid wall.

He awoke groggily with a tight bandage around his chest. Alfred was wiping his forehead with a damp cloth. "Ah, Master Jason!" He greeted, "So glad you've finally regained consciousness. Master Bruce would like a word."

"No, don't tell him I'm awake. I was just leaving." Jason made to grab his clothes hung on the chair.

"Jason." Bruce Wayne walked into the room, followed closely by Superman.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me, super hearing, right?" The glint in Superman's eye was proof enough. "Man, I've got to get me one of those."

"We need to talk." Bruce interrupted.

"No, I don't think we do." Jason answered. "I was just leaving."

Bruce put a hand on Jason's shoulder stopping him. "Your emotions are clouding you still, Jason. Not even the training you did could help you master what I tried to teach you. Whatever you're angry at me for shouldn't affect your judgment. Besides, the matter at hand is bigger than you or me."

"Fine, Bruce, you wanna talk? Let's talk!" Jason grabbed the chair and sat on it. "One minute, Bruce, that's all I'm giving you."

"Tim's gone." Bruce said matter-of-factly.

Jason laughed. "So the new Robin's smartened up a bit and realized what a real prick you are. Big fucking deal."

"It's nothing like that, Jason." Bruce reasoned, now a little annoyed. "He disappeared while he was on patrol." When Jason didn't answer, Bruce continued, "Please, Jason. I'm not doing this for me or anything. This is for Tim. You know how it's like being the Robin."  
  


"Yeah, I do." Jason could only answer.

"Now I know I've made a lot of mistakes with you and Dick, but you've got to understand, I'm trying to correct it all. Make amends for Tim. The only strings that were left untied are with you." Bruce could see the color building up in Jason's face. "But that's my fault. I know what I did back when you were Robin was wrong. I just thought that it was for the best, for all of us. You would've figured out the answers to your questions eventually. Look, I'm sorry, Jason. I made a mistake, cut you deeply with a scar that can't heal. But understand that the family you had at Gotham needs you now, more than ever. Help, if not for me, then for Tim!"

Jason wasn't sure how to respond. The anger that seemed to have been accessed easily before was gone. Did he forgive Batman? No, what they did was unforgivable, but... he couldn't help but think that there was more truth in what Bruce said than what he had meant it to be. More truth than Bruce ever admitted. Maybe he had changed. He slipped on his costume and prepared to leap off the Manor. "I'll think about it." Within a second, he was gone.


	13. Reunion

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Thirteen (Reunion):

It had been two weeks since Shadow disappeared from Wayne Manor. Two weeks and not a word from him either. He wasn't seen, nor were there any burglaries out of the ordinary. The only burglaries that occurred involved a nice clown blimp and a traitorous cat, and everyone was lept busy by the new team.

Superman made their jobs easier. Apparently, according to Batman, Supergirl was now handling Metropolis. Personally, I'm a bit grateful. I, myself, had just removed by bandages just the other day, and was now patrolling Bludhaven with my partner. Everything in Bludhaven nowadays was eerily quiet... like the quiet before a storm. I knew that Superman wouldn't be around for long, and we'd need Shadow's help soon. The underworld was planning something big, and everyone knew it. Secretly, I wondered where Shadow was. Shadow was like a brother to me. Batman had agreed to patrol the skies with me tonight. He still wasn't sure if I could handle myself in the rooftops. Typical...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Batman waited on the roof until he saw a black figure leap from the window. He grappled to the next building, following Nightwing.

Patrolling with Nightwing isn't usually on his to do list. Usually, he patrolled by himself, just like he wanted it. A scream was carried out from below. Both Nightwing and Batman froze to look down. Two men held a woman with groceries at gunpoint.

"What's in the bag, lady?" One aske. He was holding the gun. The lady was too hysterical to answer.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She pleaded.

"Give us your purse." The gunman said.

"Hey,Glenn, you sure about this? I mean--"

"Shuddap!" The gunman snapped, "Don't say my name!" He smacked the guy's head with his gun. Suddenly, a faint blur in the shadows caught Batman's attention.

The blur was way too quick to be spotted by the people belowground, but Batman, with his nightvision contacts saw him perfectly. Shadow did a somersault and landed on the gunman. "Run." He told the lady. The lady grabbed her groceries and hurried out of the alley.

"You gonna pay for that one, chum." The other guy said, trying to act tough. He pulled out a switchblade and swing at Shadow. Shadow caught his wrist, twisted it, and cuffed him quickly. He pushed the guy down to the ground and moved on to the next guy.

"Thanks." Nightwing said as Batman landed to join him.

"No problem, Nightwing." Shadow turned to leave.

"Wait." Batman called out. "Do you have an answer?"

Shadow froze for a moment. "I've thought about it. I think it's about time I let this grudge go. You didn't mean for it to go so out of hand. I guess that was my fault."

Nightwing brightened, as Batman smiled. "Welcome to the team, bro!" Nightwing hugged Shadow.

"Whoa there!" Shadow broke out of Nightwing's grip and flipped him down, "Watch the costume... just got it tailored." He laughed. Nightwing got up and laughed with him. The three shook hands. Time had brought back something they thought had gone. But it wasn't... and Gotham would soon realize that. 


	14. Discovery and Final Brawl

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen (Discovery and Final Brawl):

Shadow rushed around Gotham, searching near the docks for any sign of the Boy Wonder. He landed lightly on top of a building, noting a gunman on patrol. He took out an earpiece and spoke into it, "I think I have something."

"What?" The Oracle asked.

"Gunman on patrol. Patrol for what, I wonder." Shadow commented.

"Nightwing's checked it out already. He's just overseeing the imports. Nowadays you could never really be too careful about who shows up looking to steal your merchandise." The Oracle said.

The gunman turned around as another showed up. They exchanged words, and the first one left. Shadow watched his receding figure carefully. He went into the warehouse filled with crates and got on an elevator. He took a key out of his pocket, inserted it into the elevator, and it descended downwards. For a few moments you heard the laughing of a hysterical girl. "Better send the others anyway. I have a feeling they'll want a closer look."

Two minutes later, Batman and Nightwing arrived. "What's our situation."

Shadow looked at him and smiled. "Follow me, boys, it's gonna be one hell of a ride." Before the two could respond, he leaped off the edge, somersaulted and landed on the gunman. He caught the gun before it landed. In one motion, he took the ammo out and threw it in the water.

As Nightwing prepared to cuff him, Shadow put up a hand and searched the gunman. In his pocket was a key. "Watch and learn," he snickered as he ran towards the elevator in a blur. A few seconds later, Batman and Nightwing were right next to him in the elevator. "Now we put the key in…" Shadow spoke, "And twist it like so." The elevator moved downwards. Weird, Nightwing thought, as the elevator buttons only included floors 1 and 2. As the elevator dinged, all three vigilantees hugged the edges of the elevator. Shadow poked his head out and noted that there was no one watching. He tiptoed out and watched from the catwalk.

Batman and Nightwing were next to him. "This looks like some sort of factory." Nightwing noted.

"A factory for making what, though…" Shadow added.

"Let's split up." Batman said. "Meet back here in five."

Shadow didn't acknowledge hearing him. One second he was there, another he was gone. Nightwing didn't wait either. He leaped off the catwalk and landed as silent as he could onto the ground behind some crates full of valuables. Batman ran along the catwalk and eventually disappeared into the darkness.

Five minutes later, the three reappeared. "They appear to be making some sort of gas." Batman shared.

"Smylex?" Nightwing guessed.

"No." Shadow shook his head. "This is something different. And knowing both Catwoman and Harley, I'd say it's more than deadly."

"We've got to do something. Anyone find the minds behind the entire thing?" Nightwing asked.

"I saw a hallway." Shadow informed, "Couldn't investigate further though, it was heavily guarded, but I would if I had backup."

"You're a teamplayer _after_ all." Nightwing noted.

Shadow gave him the finger.

Batman took all this information in and formulated a plan. "Alright. We have to—" All of a sudden, they were interrupted by an alarm and the lights went on.

"Alright, whatever you were gonna say, screw that." Shadow murmured. "Time for a new plan. He leaped off the catwalk, followed closely by Batman and Nightwing. Shadow landed daintily, Nightwing gracefully, and Batman as light as a 6'2" muscle powerhouse could.

Shadow wasted no time. Before Batman could tell him what to do, he leaped aside, adding to the number of targets should they open fire. Nightwing used the same strategy and dived forward to kick one of the gunmen. Batman grappled past them and flew to the wall. As he ascended, he noted Shadow making his way to that hallway. Shadow dove through the men as they opened fire, narrowly missing him, and was on his feet on the other side before they could turn around. He took their heads and slammed them against each other and kicked their guns away. Shadow noticed Batman watching and grinned. He ran deeper into the hallway. Batman leaped off the wall, landing on a gunman that apparently Dick thought was unconscious as he wrestled with thirty more. He was uncertain. Should he leave Dick here or follow Shadow to one of the most difficult battles? He would have to help Dick. She took out a batarang and nailed a gunman on the head, while Nightwing used his sticks to pound four more. Batman punched one and knocked him out. Nightwing continued his assault, obviously unhindered.

Two seconds later, a third vigilante appeared, having jumped from the catwalk. It was Batgirl. "The Oracle told me you might need help."

"How did you get in?" Batman asked.

"You left the key in the elevator." Batgirl answered as she smacked one of the gunmen with her heel. "Where's Shadow?"

"Going after the boss." Batman grunted. "I'd better follow him. You two take it from here." Batgirl nodded as Batman ran into the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow reached the stairs to the basement. He hurried down and opened the door, surprised to find himself looking at flowers. "What the…?"

"Surprise surprise, Jason!" An annoying voice said audibly. All of a sudden, a vine reached out from the walls and wrapped around his neck. A second and third reached out for his legs, and a fourth and fifth reached for his arms.

"So sad to see good things go to waste." Catwoman appeared. "I believe you haven't met our new colleague."

"Meet Poison Ivy!" Harley finished.

"We've met…" Shadow grunted.

"Oh, that's right." Ivy laughed. "I forgot you donned the red and green. But you weren't around for too long."

"Pity his return won't be too long either." Harley laughed.

Shadow moved his wrists, popping up concealed blades. He sliced cleanly through the vines around his arms and proceeded to the one on his neck. A second later he was free. Before new ones could get a hold of him he rolled forward and threw pellets to the ground near the trio. Nothing happened.

"Ha!" Harley laughed. "Next time, make sure your toys work!"

Black smoke rushed out of the pellets, engulfing the entire room. Ivy and Harley coughed, while Catwoman covered her face scanned the shadows. Useless. A foot was planted on the hand on her face and she was down on the ground sporting a bloody nose.

Harley cursed. "What the…?!" She took out a mallet and swung towards where Shadow was a second later. He reappeared in front of her, she swung. Missed. Appeared to where Catwoman was, missed. Appeared right between Ivy and her, she swung and nailed Ivy on the head.

"Ow!" Ivy could see lights. "Watch it, you clumsy clown!"

Harley laughed weakly. "Ehe…" She smiled. "Sorry." She dropped the mallet and took out a rocket launcher and aimed for a blur. Ivy pushed the rocket down and grinned. In one fluid motion, she grabbed Harley's shoulder and pushed herself into the air and kicked Shadow, who had wanted to jump kick Harley. He was kicked hard in the stomach and flew backwards. The black smoke dispersed.

"Nice toy." Ivy remarked. "Wanna see mine?" She didn't wait for an answer. She whistled audibly just as Batman came charging in. Vines grabbed him, but he managed to reach for his batarang and free himself.

A green looking monster filled with poisonous spikes appeared from around the corner and charged at the winded Shadow. By then, Batman stepped in between them and wrestled with the monster. Shadow got up shakily.

"You okay?" Batman grunted as he ducked, narrowly missing a poison spike.

"I will be." Shadow commented. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Thank me later." Batman punched the monster in the face. "We've got work to do."

Shadow leaped to the air, did a handspring on Batman's shoulders and kicked the monster straight in the face. It flew backwards to the ground, revealing the receding figures of Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman.

"Take it from here!" Shadow told Batman. "I'm faster than you. I can catch up to them!" Batman nodded as he threw himself once more onto the monster. Shadow was gone by then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwing and Batgirl ran down the hallway as fast as their legs could carry them. With the henchmen gone, all that remained were the three heads of this crime. Or so they thought. They emerged into the room to find Batman being attacked by a green monster. Batman was on the wall, trying to prevent the monster from piercing his face with a poisonous spike. At once, Batgirl jumped in to help.

She roundhoused the monster off Batman and charged in to jumpkick it. The monster grabbed her foot and threw her against a wall. She looked up to see the monster rearing to finish off the kill when it was struck from behind by Batman. Before it could smack him, it started to melt. With an earsplitting cry, nothing was left but green goo.

"What did you do?" Batgirl wondered in awe.

"Repellant." Batman responded. "Ivy's creations are weak against it." He started to run to the other side of the huge room. Batgirl followed him. "Where are we going?" She asked. "And where's Nightwing?"

"He's following Shadow." Batman answered. "Where we want to be. He might need our help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley, Ivy, and Catwoman emerged in a blimp filled with toxins and gases they had made in the factory. They had made enough gas to stun a person and also have the effect of bringing all plants to life. It was all Poison Ivy's idea of course. Harley headed to the controls and prepared to liftoff.

"What about Batman?" Catwoman asked. "I thought this whole plot was to lure him in and capture him."

"Yeah, about that…" Poison Ivy started.

"Girls! I think we have a problem!" Harley yelled shrilly. "We've got too much weight, we've got to drop something!"

Catwoman picked up one of the gas containers and started to the door. Ivy grabbed her and spun her around. "About that…" Ivy whispered. "You see… we never really wanted to capture him… all we wanted was to kill him." She gassed him with the new toxins and she dropped the container. "As for the weight. I don't think dropping the container's necessary." She pushed Catwoman off the blimp.

Harley turned. "Yeah!" She picked up the unconscious Robin and threw him off the blimp too. "And take the stinkin' trash out while you're out there!"

The two laughed menacingly as they turned to depart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow had grappled onto the blimp's bottom. All of a sudden, a flying body came out. He caught the barely conscious Catwoman and looked at her in disgust. "Serves you right for betraying me." Another body came out of the blimp and Shadow watched with surprise as Robin descended past him. He looked down and was relieved that Nightwing had glided to catch him. Nightwing had laid him down and checked for the vital signs. He gave a thumbs up. Batgirl and Batman also finally arrived. Batman grappled to the blimp and joined Shadow in seconds. Batgirl took Robin from Nightwing and headed for the Bell Tower.

As Shadow prepared to drop Catwoman to Nightwing, she stirred. "That won't be necessary," she smiled. She scatched Shadow's face and leaped off down. After a brief battle with Nightwing, she disappeared down from the building and Nightwing got up to join them. The blimp changed directions and gas started to come out.

Shadow, Batman, and Nightwing climbed up and proceeded into the blimp. One more fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio went into the blimp. Harley noticed immediately and started cursing. She took out her bazooka this timeand aimed.

Ivy tackled her ally before she could fire. "What are you, crazy? You'll blow up our blimp! Not only is gas flammable, but so are our toxins!"

"Should've let her shoot." A voice said. Ivy turned to meet Shadow's fist. She was out.

Harley kicked out, meeting Shadow's chest and propelling him away. She jumped up with an angry glare.

Batman approached her. He punched, but missed. Harley shoulder tackled him back. Batman stepped back, but he wasn't winded. Nightwing dived over Batman, rolled forward and uppercutted Harley. She staggered back and looked even angrier.

Shadow dived in between Batman and Nightwing, grabbed Nightwing's shoulder and used his momentum to rotate around him and deliver a devastating kick to Harley face.

Harley spun around, dazed. "Night… mommy…" she said as she fell to the ground unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh… finally finished it after a long wait. Sorry, I got stuck and really didn't want to come back. But then I reread everything and decided to, so… here it is. I finished it off quick. There's one more chapter.


	15. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen (Goodbye):

Batman, Nightwing, Shadow, Robin, Batgirl and The Oracle sat around a living room. Everyone had their cowls off except Oracle, who hadn't donned her Batgirl costume since her paralysis.

Tim, that is, Robin, thought Shadow the coolest Robin. "So you faked your own death," he said in awe, "then came back to Gotham for vengeance!"

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"Came back to Gotham for vengeance, huh?" The Oracle grinned.

"That sounds a tiny bit familiar…" Dick laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruce murmured.

"Oh don't give me that!" Dick stopped laughing as he deepened his voice, "I am vengeance, I am Batman!"

Everyone burst out laughing except Bruce and Jason. Jason flushed. "I guess you and I have more in common then, old man." He offered his hand, which Bruce shook. "Sorry for trying to kill you."

"It's okay." Bruce stood up. "So have you decided what part of Gotham you were going to patrol?"

"Actually…" Jason started uncertainly looking at every intent face in the room. "I wasn't planning on staying."

"Why?" Tim and Dick jumped in.

"Well…" Jason started. "Even though I've let my anger go… I don't think I'm ready to work under Bruce again… y'know?"

"Well you can work with me!" Dick exclaimed. "It'll be just like you wanted it back then!"

The Oracle shushed him, for she, Bruce, and Jason all knew that this was a sensitive subject and that Bruce was not yet fully forgiven.

Jason grinned. "I think I'll pass…" His grin died as he saw Dick's fallen face. "I definitely need more training. I kinda rushed into it to try to kill Bruce."

The others smiled weakly. Bruce stepped in. "You know you always have a place here."

"I know." Shadow replied.

"And a place at Bludhaven!" Dick stepped in. "It'll be just like in old times!"

"Thanks." Shadow said. "But I think this is goodbye."

He walked up to Batgirl and offered a hand, which she shook uncertainly not because she didn't trust her, but she really didn't have the best idea of who he was and how deep his history with Batman was. "Good luck, Cassandra."

"Thank you." She replied politely

He walked up to Tim. "Don't let Bruce get to you. Like he got to me in any case." He smiled as he put his hand on the new Robin's shoulder. "Stay cool, Boy Wonder."

He moved on to Nightwing, to which he held up a hand. Nightwing pushed the hand away and hugged him fiercly. "Brother." He said.

"I love you too, Dick." Jason patted him on the back. When they broke off, Jason turned to Bruce and slowly walked up to him.

"Bruce." He said.

"Jason." Bruce answered.

Shadow held up his hand. Bruce shook it firmly, but he was pulled into a hug, too. "Until next time." Jason smiled. "Maybe next time I won't try to kill you." He smiled weakly as he saw The Oracle. He hugged her, too.

"Bye, Babs." He said. "I'll miss you, too."

"Bye, Jason." Tears poured out of her eyes. "Come back to us soon."

He got up and put a firm look on his face. He pulled on his mask. "Bye everyone." With that, he leaped out of the window and disappeared into the concrete jungle.

"Goodbye, Gotham City."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, finally completed… Let's have a party.


End file.
